shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Talion
Talion is one of the two player-controlled protagonists of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, alongside the Wraith; however, they share the same body. He is a loyal Ranger of Gondor, and has spent his entire adult life as a Ranger stationed at the Black Gate. Everything changes when the Black Gate is attacked by the Captains of the Black Hand. At the moment of his death, Talion is possessed by the immensely powerful Wraith, saving his life, but also putting upon him a great burden. Background Beginnings Talion was a Ranger of Gondor stationed at the Black Gate, the gateway into the lands of Mordor, where a dark force is mounting in power. Talion lives at the outpost with his wife and son, a risky and dangerous situation. At the start of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, the outpost is attacked by servants of Sauron. Talion's family is slain by a servant of Sauron known as the Black Hand, and Talion expects to soon meet his family in the afterlife. Instead, Talion is resurrected and united with a Wraith, opening the doors for revenge on those who killed his family. This Wraith is an individual with personal motives, but Talion chooses to cooperate with the Wraith on his journey.Wraith and Ranger: Shadow of Mordor's Talion Abilities Having been a Ranger for the largest part of his life, Talion is a skillful swordsman and archer. He is very proficient using both swords and daggers, and is capable of eliminating targets over long ranges using a bow. His experience as a ranger has also provided Talion with a reasonable degree of stealth efficiency, as he is capable of moving swiftly to eliminate his enemies without being detected. Talion is also proved to be a skilled climber, capable of scaling large walls and walking along ropes. Aside from his physical armaments, the wraith gives Talion a host of additional powers he can use to his advantage. Talion is capable of using Shadow Strike, an attack which allows him to teleport to his enemies' location and quickly kill them, as well as easily navigate over the terrain. Talion is also capable of binding his enemies' feet to the earth via flame and slowing down time in combat. The most important of Talion's abilities is his power to strike fear into Uruk. Talion is capable of forcing his foes to do his bidding by touching them. These enemies will then do Talion's bidding by gathering information, spreading dissent, or attempting to assassinate their peers, underlings and commanders.Wraith and Ranger: Shadow of Mordor's Talion Trivia * Talion's name has its roots in the Latin language, from the term lex talionis, and means "an eye for an eye". * Acharn, Talion's dagger is actually his son's shattered sword, which he carries with him on his journey. * During the Banished From Death trailer, Acharn can be seen as being broken about a foot along the blade, in a jagged fashion. This is very similar to how Narsil, the blade which Isildur used to defeat Sauron, was later reforged into Andúril. Gallery Talion on battlefield.jpg| Talion2.jpg| Talion in front of fortress.jpg| Wraith abilities.jpg| Talion at fortress.jpg| Talion and Uruk.jpg| Nemesis system.jpg| Talion stabbing uruk.jpg| Talion combat.jpg| Talion attacking Uruk.jpg| Talion sneaking.jpg| Talion ability.jpg| Talion dominating.jpg| Talion.jpg| Talion when he is wake up out the dead.jpg| Talion looks to the broken sword of his son.jpg| Talion looks to the broken sword of his son2.jpg| Talion dominating Uruk.jpg| Flame of Arnor.jpg| Talion drawing Azkar.gif| Hidden-blade-rune.png| Talion collecting rune from body.png| Talion collecting epic rune.png| 20140301141922!Talion banner.jpg| References de:Talion fr:Talion Category:Inhabitants Category:Rangers Category:Palantir Featured Category:Undead